


Finn and Kurt's argument

by heartgone0217



Category: Glee
Genre: Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, Step-Brothers, blaine anderson - Freeform, finn hudson - Freeform, finn is protective, hudson-hummel brothers, toxic masculinity where
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartgone0217/pseuds/heartgone0217
Summary: Set during the season three episode Pot o' Gold. It's after glee club the day Finn tells Blaine it's his job to give the pep talks.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 9





	Finn and Kurt's argument

Kurt jumped into the front seat of, his brother, Finn’s pickup truck after saying goodbye to his amazing boyfriend.  
Should I even mention it? Look at how happy he is.  
After watching Blaine drive safely out of the parking lot and out of sight Kurt turned and watched where Finn stood. His arm draped over Rachel while she laughed into his chest about something Artie said. The entire glee club not wanting to say goodbye for the day yet. They sat on a picnic bench with snacks and homework strewn about the table. The probability of it being done, very low.  
Blaine had other plans for the two of them. They had hidden in the back seat of Blaine’s car just to kiss. A lot. Kurt didn’t want to go further in a car while his friends were feet away and they couldn’t go anywhere else. So the car and Blaine unbuttoning his shirt halfway were all he got that day. After about a half-hour of heaving petting, Blaine had to leave to get home at a reasonable time. In two weeks Blaine was going to move in with an uncle that lived in Lima because his mother understood why he wanted this, his junior year with his senior boyfriend living two hours away. But until then, four hours a day just driving.  
Kurt looked at the clock and saw that it had been an hour since glee club technically ended. He looked at the picnic table of his friends and saw them dispersing to their cars. Finn was by Rachel’s kissing her goodbye.  
“Get a room!” Santana yelled from the passenger side window of Brittany’s car and Finn started walking to the truck.  
He was going to ask, it was eating him up inside.  
He didn’t give Finn a chance to sit down before he asked “You had no problem with Blaine before he transferred but now, well I don’t know.” Finn was now in the car and was really confused, putting the key in the ignition and starting the truck. “It looks like you want to kill him every time he talks. Not just during glee.”  
“Kurt it’s just you're always with him.” Actual eye contact from Finn, and no tears. This was going better than Kurt thought. “I feel like I’m losing my best friend and brother. I feel strange just having your boyfriend come to our school and our glee club” Kurt could see that Finn regretted his phrasing right away. “Oh god not that,” he waved his hands, trying to collect his words. “I’m not uncomfortable because you two are gay, I'm not, you know that but I am uncomfortable. Like it feels like you two just started dating and suddenly he’s always here.”  
Kurt was relieved. He thought his brother actually hated his boyfriend. They just needed to hang out more. Easy.  
“Finn just tell me stuff like that, I will make sure to talk to you okay. And Blaine about it too, he was worried too.” Kurt smiled at the memory of Blaine slightly shy about actually kissing him. He didn’t want Finn to open the door and throw him to the ground. “It’s just, I love both of you and I want both of you happy. We should all bake this weekend. Blaine is already coming over, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind a slight change in plans.”  
“What! You, you love Blaine?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been thinking about writing extra "Glee" scenes for a while but have never had any ideas. I do this thing where I watch the show and write down little things that happen and stick out to me. This past Thanksgiving break I was doing so and while watching "Pot o' Gold" I wrote down. "I would love to see the car ride home today." Kurt would totally protect his man.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and I'll try to do more.


End file.
